


Together At Last

by NalaNox



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Closed Triad, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Its Thane what did you expect, Light Angst, Loving Sex, M/M, Mass Effect 3 setting, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Triad relationship, dying character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: During Mass Effect 3, Shepard arrives at Huerta Memorial Hospital and find Thane. Garrus organises a date for the three of them, and they enjoy their night together after so long without one another.





	Together At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/gifts).



“Thane!” Shepard weaved through the crowds in the hospital and found her lover by the window. The beautiful drell, looking out onto the Citadel, in his quiet corner.

“Siha,” Thane softly spoke, Shepard wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and he embraced her in return, her warmth and softness surrounded him and he couldn’t help but sink into it.

Her face moved into his neck, taking in his scent. She found the stutter in his breath, fears moved to the front of her mind and it broke her heart to hear him so sick. Shepard slowly lifted herself off of Thane and moved her face into the best casual smile she could do.

“Don’t look so sad,” Thane spoke softly to her, his hand rested on her jaw, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. She sighed and leaned into the warm touch. He could always see through her.

Her eyes travelled over Thane and his the effects of his condition appeared more apparent the longer she looked. The light wheeze with every breath, no longer did his skin have the vibrant hues of green that she was used to. His chest seemed to take in shallow breaths, and he looked tired.

He moved in to kiss her lightly, chaste. Not the passion Shepard expected from Thane.

“And Garrus?” he removed his hand from Shepard’s cheek and looked around the hospital, expecting Garrus to be close by.

Shepard shook her head and looked dejected, “he’s busy with the Primarch,” she almost spat.

Thane sighed, feeling the frustration from Shepard, “he had told me that he was working for the Turian Hierarchy.”

Shepard shrugged, “it keeps him busy.”

Thane moved towards her and buried her in his chest, he felt her. He knew the frustrations of being unable to connect with Garrus as much as they’d like.

Shepard relaxed into him, her form being molded to his own. She pulled away and looked up with him.

“He has organised a night with just us, emergency work only, everything else can be put on hold,” Shepard smiled widely, the thought of them together again, even for one night, a rare moment. It brought a renewed happiness that was left behind on Earth.

Thane genuinely smiled, “that sounds wonderful Siha, I have missed you so much.”

They talked about their experiences of the last year, Thane talked about how he travelled to Earth with Kolyat, and his developing relationship with him. Shepard talked about being under house arrest and constantly under the watchful eye of the Alliance and then about the Reapers coming to Earth. How it had shattered her and Thane comforted her for what it was worth.

Before they knew it was time to leave the hospital. The doctor gave Thane the all clear and to ‘avoid strenuous activity’ while glaring at Shepard. Knowing her reputation for the dangerous, and almost suicidal. Shepard gave a sorry smile and squeezed Thane’s hand, anxious to leave and have the three of them together.

Shepard led Thane out of the hospital and towards the cabs, they travelled to Shepard’s small council-given-apartment first to allow Shepard to change into something more appropriate than her Alliance slacks. She gave a lingering look towards Thane before she moved further into the apartment upstairs to the bedroom.

Thane walked around the apartment, it seemed to be a regular stop for Shepard. It made Thane smile over the small pieces of Shepard that littered the apartment. The room had an air and aura that radiated Shepard, she truly made this her own, her home away from home.

His eyes followed the trinkets on a side table, his eyes landing on something familiar. A trinket he found on the Citadel, proudly on display, Thane smiled and the memory ran through him.

_Cold and clean, white and bright, my fingers move over the short, coarse material. Shepard cooed and awed at the object. Heart flutters, her daily conditioner lingering in the air around her. She smiled as she met my eyes, “it’s a dolphin,” her soft touch pried the object from my fingers, holding it in both delicate hands she rubbed her thumbs over the material. I handed the store my credit chit to purchase the trinket._   
_“It’s yours Siha,” her smile widened and she held it to her body, hugging it for a moment, the her arms wound around me, pulling me in. A soft touch of her lips met my own._

The resounding sound of her shoes broke Thane free of the memory, he looked up to his lover and his eyes widened at the sight of her. A tight black dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. The heels she wore matched the colour of her dress and brought a look to her that he hadn’t seen in so long. His memories of perfect detail could never be as beautiful as the real thing.

Thane reached out to her, taking her hand as she stepped down the last couple steps. Shepard took it. Even with her heels on, she stood a couple inches shorter than Thane. Her smile widened and Thane decided this memory he would treasure. Seeing his lover dressed up for his and Garrus’ benefit. A goddess to be sure, dangerous and beautiful. Thane felt speechless.

Her dark red lips pressed against him, “hopefully Garrus appreciates it as well.”

Thane thought of Garrus’ growl, and felt shivers fall onto his spine, “I’m sure he will.”

Thane led Shepard out of the apartment, entering the cab they exited.

Arriving at the restaurant was nerve wracking for Thane, he hadn’t seen Garrus since just after the Normandy, even though they had kept in contact. Garrus was busy in his new position in the Turian Hierarchy. It wasn’t the same without Shepard also, as much as they loved each other, the absence of Shepard was so heavy on them and only worsened when together. An empty hole neither of them could fix, not with sex, not with nights together. Shepard wasn’t home when they returned. It hurt them both as they talked about Shepard and the inability to talk to her. They comforted each other, it was a strange sensation neither of them had felt. A sense of loneliness, two people in each others arms who dearly loved each other feeling lonely.

Garrus sat alone at the table and looked up from the menu and spotted Thane and Shepard coming hand in hand. His mandibles flexed and he stood to meet them. Thane moved past Shepard and fell into Garrus. Garrus breathed in Thane and their foreheads touched. Thane kissed Garrus just as he kissed Shepard, quick and chaste, but a lingering promise of more laced the kiss. Shepard moved to Garrus and received the same greeting.

“You look beautiful Shepard,” Garrus’ eyes moved over Shepard’s figure, pausing at her waist and hips, curves along Shepard’s form did something primal to him. His eyes moved to Thane and felt something soft towards him, a pity in a way, “I’ve missed you Thane,” Garrus said quietly, as if it was a secret.

They all sat at the table comfortably and they looked over the menus quickly.

Shepard smiled widely, in her own fashion, she felt complete in the presence of her partners, suddenly a fear that flashed through her mind at the thought of leaving the Citadel, knowing they would have to be apart once Shepard had to leave. She gave a steady breath as Garrus grasped her hand under the table, she gave him a thankful smile.

“I’m glad you are with her,” Thane began, “I can’t stand thinking about her alone out there.”

“You can’t come back?” Garrus’ grip tightened on Shepard’s hand. They missed each other as one, the separation hurt everyone.

Thane sighed and shook his head, “my… condition is keeping me in hospital, it has advanced since we last talked,” he directed to Garrus.

Shepard swallowed a large lump in her throat and tried to keep her face relaxed, “I’m sure we could do something to accommodate…”

“It is safer for me to be here Siha, Kolyat is here and we are forming what we missed,” Thane’s eyes moved to the open menu on the table.

Shepard and Garrus glanced at each other sadly, “it’s good we can be here together, like old times,” Garrus said.

Shepard chuckled lightly and looked over the menu also. They quickly discussed what to get and agreed on a couple items between them. An Asari waitress walked stiffly to the table, greeted them and began to take their orders.

“A bottle of water, and I’ll have a light beer,” Shepard said with a smile, the Asari raised and eyebrow and typed it into the tablet.

“We’ll have a levo share plate for two and a dextro mix plate,” Thane said with a smile.

“I’ll have a brandy, best one,” Garrus nodded and placed his menu down. The Asari typed the last few things and collected their menus, thanking them as she moved away.

“Best one?” Shepard said with a sly smile.

“It’s a special occasion,” Garrus shrugged, “not everyday we can have this,” looking between Thane and Shepard.

The drinks came first, then the food.

Conversation flowed slowly between them, without many positive things to talk about it was heard to keep the conversation positive and bubbly, the Reapers were a constant threat and with both Palaven and Earth invaded, there wasn’t much else on their minds.

Light and lingering touches between them, Thane watched as Shepard’s cheeks began to redden from her third beer, and Garrus laughed that little bit more than normal from his second brandy. Thane wished he could join them in the tipsy way they talked and swayed, how attention was given between them, becoming braver, unable to care for the people around them.

Shepard moved to thane and stroked along his cheeks, he reddened immediately and shooed Shepard off. He longed for her touch and Garrus’ teeth along his skin, Garrus had nipped Shepard more than once.

“Thane,” Garrus voice was deep and laced with obvious arousal, Thane noticed Shepard shiver and the longing turned into wanting.

“Let’s leave,” Thane stood up.

“Best idea we’ve had all night,” Shepard stood up abruptly, a little sway to one side. She caught herself before she leaned any further.

Garrus stood up roughly and brought his arm around Shepard’s shoulder and Shepard wrapped herself around his waist. Thane reached out to Garrus and Garrus took his hand willingly, grasping it hard. Thane led the other two out of the restaurant and into a cab.

Garrus lazily placed in his address and the cab made its way to his apartment. The way back was silent, with the radio softly singing popular tunes through the cab. The touches between them were desperate but chaste, resisting from undressing each other in the cab. Thane was the mediator, keeping Shepard and Garrus in check. As much as he wished to make love to them both right in the cab, it would be so much more comfortable back in a bed.

They arrived at the apartment, Garrus and Shepard intertwined. Sobering up ever so slightly, their actions becoming more deliberate over instinctual. Garrus’ apartment was a diplomatic apartment in the Presidium. It was larger than Shepard’s personal apartment, with a couple more bedrooms and larger living spaces.

Shepard looked in wonder, “they did me dirty.”

Thane laughed and coughed quietly, “it is a nice place Garrus, the Hierarchy must appreciate your help.

Garrus unwound himself from Thane and Shepard and shrugged. He moved to the bar and looked through the fridge.

Shepard moved to Thane and kissed along his neck, the familiar warmth of arousal filled his nostrils and flushed at Shepard’s ministrations. Garrus looked up towards Shepard and Thane with a wild look in his eyes, he could smell her from the bar.

He dropped the glass of water on to the bar and moved towards his lovers, Shepard reached from him, removing her lips from Thane’s neck. Turning herself away from Thane and meeting with Garrus, his forehead rested against her and after a moment she began to kiss his mouth plates. His tongue moved across her lips and she groaned.

Thane smiled softly and watched as they began to touch each other fervently.

Garrus’ gloved hands grabbed at Shepard’s waist, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, Shepard’s tongue poked out to meet him. Thane felt the familiar warmth between his legs, a stiffness he hadn’t felt in a long while. His hand rubbed over it as he watched Shepard and Garrus.

Garrus removed his gloves, his talons on display, a threat. They pierced through the fabric hitting Shepard’s skin, she gasped. Thane stifled a groan, he missed that sound. Garrus’ vibrations ran through Shepard and the secent of arousal flowed through the apartment.

“Do you like this dress?” Garrus asked harshly.

“A little,” Shepard pouted.

Garrus growled, “I’ll buy you a new one,” with a quick swipe the dress was torn from Shepard’s body, revealing her lack of underwear underneath. Both men groaned loudly at the sight.

Thane moved closer behind Shepard and caressed her body, his soft, cool touch over her back and ass. Along her sides and then lightly grasping at her breasts. Garrus leaned back and watched Thane interact with Shepard, her expression changing as Thane moved over the right spots.

Thane’s lips made contact with Shepard’s neck and she gasped. Garrus took a full step back and undressed himself. His groin plates already beginning to move to reveal his growing cock. Thane’s hands wondered over Shepard’s form, his hands teased her clit, so close yet so far. Making her groan and buck every time he came close to it. His fingers dug into her hips and waist, he pulled lightly at her nipples. Shepard arched into him, her ass grinding against his ever hardening cock.

“Siha,” he moaned into her ear, she shuddered against him.

Garrus moved back to Shepard, naked and his cock fully extended. The pink, fleshy, cork-screw cock. It poked against her stomach he began to fondle her along with Thane. Thane looked lustfully towards Garrus and Garrus moved in to kiss Thane. Thane moved in enthusiastically.

Shepard moved her hands over Garrus’ armoured body and along his carapace. Seeing her partners kiss passionately made her heart swell, she loved her partners so much. She kissed down Garrus’ neck, the soft texture of her lips made Garrus growl and buck into Shepard’s stomach.

Wet lips caressed along Shepard’s neck and the group moved closer to the bed. Shepard removed herself from between Thane and Garrus and moved onto the bed.

Garrus pounced onto her, he nibbled along her neck and pushed his pelvis towards her own. Thane stood behind them watching and feeling his own erection through his pants. He breathed heavily, the scent of arousal almost too much. He loved the look of Garrus on Shepard, the shape of his body flush against hers, his cock sliding between her folds.

Thane finally allowed himself free from the constraints of his pants and wrapped his hand around his cock. He sighed at the attention, it had been so long since he had felt like a good fuck, that someone had turned him on like this.

On occasion, the memories of their many nights would enter his vision and he could help himself to carnal pleasure. But with his sickness and the focus on his son those moments became rare.

He heard Shepard call out to him and he moved forward.

“Touch me, please,” she said, one hand on Garrus grasping at his shoulder, the other reaching out to Thane.

“Touch us, my love,” Garrus strained.

Thane removed the rest of his clothes quickly and unceremoniously, leaving them strewn across the floor. He raised himself on the bed and knelt by Shepard. His cock bobbed at the sight, how beautiful they were together. It was right and perfect, all three of them together. Shepard reached for his face and Thane bent down and kissed her passionately.

Shepard’s tongue ran across Thane’s lips and she could feel the desperation in Garrus as he ground against her with his cork-screw cock. It hit her entrance and she groaned as it slid right past it.

Thane chuckled against her lips, “so wet for us Siha.”

Thane’s hands reached for her clit and she gasped as his gentle touch began to rock her.

Garrus lifted his body up and knelt between her legs, so close to her beautiful, tight entrance, a slight adjustment of the angle and Garrus would be able to slide right into her.

Thane wished to watch the sight, his hand on her clit with Garrus leaning deep into her. A warm slick touch grabbed gently at his cock and he bucked into it. He moved his head down and saw Shepard’s beautiful, delicate hand on his member, it was perfect. He wished he could feel Garrus on him or in him as well.

Garrus then slid into Shepard, feeling her walls flex around him. Everyone groaned or moaned at the sight or feel of each other. Thane bucked a little bit into Shepard’s tighter grip. Shaky breaths between them showed signs of control, the want between them becoming overwhelming.

Thane breathed deep, trying to keep the flow of oxygen through his beating heart. He shuddered as he felt the wet feeling of Shepard’s mouth around his member. So soft and wonderfully wet, Thane moaned loudly and looked down, Shepard’s eyes closed and taking his cock wonderfully. Garrus’ claws grasped at Thane, though careful to not tear the skin.

Garrus pulled away only for a moment and then plunged harder into Shepard, she groaned loudly, the vibrations adding to Thane’s pleasure. It felt thin at first, finding its way into Shepard and then it began to expand to fill her properly. Shepard groaned at being fill so amazingly.

Shepard moaned again, the vibrations eliciting a groan from Thane. He bucked into her mouth and pulled back, his heart beating wildly.

Thane had to pull back, as he pulled his cock from her mouth a popping sound came from it. He missed the wet and tightness of her muth. His cock throbbed, begging to be back in her beautiful mouth, perfect for his cock. He moved a chair beside the bed and placed himself in it, watching as Garrus began to thrust gently into Shepard allowing her to get used to his new size.

Shepard looked over to Thane and gave him a concerned look. He smiled and gave her a reassuring look in return. A soft smile placed itself on her reddened face then moaned as Garrus began to thrust within her. Garrus’ hands moved to lean on the bed beside Shepard as he lowered his body down on her. Her legs moved up, kneed locked on his hips. He bent forward, rolling Shepard’s hips up and allowing him access to go deeper within her.

Thane softly rubbed his hardened cock, still wet from Shepard’s mouth. He had to be wary of his heart rate and his evident shortness of breath.

Shepard found her focus on Garrus as he began to fuck her harder and faster, hitting all the right spots within her. Garrus bit hard down onto Shepard’s shoulder, she mewled in a mix of pleasure and pain. The metal tang of her blood seeped into Garrus’ mouth. He pulled back and licked over the small wound. Marking Shepard, she was theirs, every piece and every part.

Thane shakily wrapped his hand around his cock and began to jerk himself as he watched his lovers.

Garrus groaned as he felt Shepard begin to flutter around him.

“Please,” she strained, the only word coming to mind.

Thane quickly lifted himself from the chair, he wanted feel her cum, he wanted to be close so she can grab him. Thane’s hands sneaked between them, the sensation on Shepard’s clit made her cry out and Garrus groaned as he felt Thane’s fingers around his cock as he thrust.

“T-too..” Shepard moaned and then was interrupted by a scream, her toes curled, her back arched, and her hands reached for her lovers.

Thane loved the way Shepard grasped at him, trying to find a way to be close to them, closer than physical forms could allow. Thane leaned over and passionately kissed Shepard, Garrus on the opposite side nipping along her collarbone and then along Thane’s shoulder, marking him gently. Garrus bucked wildly within Shepard, she moaned through the sensitivity as Garrus used her.

He shuddered and emptied himself into Shepard, biting hard onto Thane. Thane sucked in a painful breath as Garrus’ teeth sunk into his skin, everyone relaxed and Thane moved from Shepard and back into the chair.

Thane’s cock was painfully hard, he grasped his cock and pumped it.

Garrus removed himself from Shepard and looked towards Thane. With shaky legs, Garrus removed himself from the bed and knelt between Thane’s thighs. He pulled his tongue out of his mouth and ran it along Thane’s thigh. Thane gave a shuddered moan, thrusting slightly into his own hand. Garrus’ three fingered hand held onto Thane’s to him and removed Thane’s hand from his cock. Garrus gave his hard cock a jerk and moved his tongue around Thane’s knob, Thane moaned and thrust his cock into Garrus’ open mouth.

A soft hand moved its way from his chest to his lower stomach, he looked up to see Shepard smiling at him.

“Let us make you feel good.”

“Siha,” Thane begged, “Garrus,” he looked between his lovers. His hand ran through Shepard’s fiery hair and along Garrus’ carapace.

Shepard’s hand removed itself from his body and replaced it with her lips, he sighed at the soft, wet touch of lips on his skin and the wet tongue around his cock. He felt himself losing himself to the whims of his lovers, embracing everything they had to give. It was so long since he had such a feeling. Lost in his lovers touches, delicate, and intoxicating.

Another tongue found itsway to the base of Thane’s cock, he moaned and pushed Garrus down. Garrus willingly opened his mouth wider allowing more of Thane’s length within him. Shepard moved to his testicles and sucked on them, Thane groaned at the sight. The two most beautiful people in the galaxy between his legs, licking along his cock. He shuddered at the thought and felt his orgasm almost reach him.

“My loves,” he moaned and they hummed in response.

Garrus lifted his head and it was immediately replaced by Shepard’s malleable mouth and tongue, her hair disheveled and hanging behind her ears. She kept eye contact with Thane, making a beautiful show of her talents. He tongue wrapping around his knob. Garrus joined less enthusiastically but visibly wrapped his tongue around Thane’s shaft leaving a wonderful mix of his saliva with Shepard’s, his grey and blue skin making a beautiful contrast to his green tones.

“I’m close Siha,” he warned.

Shepard smiled around him and swallowed him deeper. Her lips met with Garrus’ tongue.

He yelled out his orgasm, Shepard taking him the thing that tipped him over. His body shook from the orgasm that ran through him. Shepard hummed as she felt the throbbing of his cock coming down her throat, she swallowed greedily from him. Shepard backed up and gently wrapped her tongue around Thane’s knob and he shook in pleasure, moaning out his sensitivity.

She removed herself from him and Garrus pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, his tongue invading her mouth. They seperated and smiled at each other. Garrus helped Shepard stand.

“Want a shower?” she said tiredly, Garrus nodded and Thane sighed in agreement.

Warm showers perfect for them all to wash over each other, sensual and loving. Sexual intent left in the bedroom.

Back in the bedroom they fell into the large bed between each other. The men surrounded Shepard, keeping her soft body warm between them. Naked and perfect. Garrus and Thane looked at each other with an understanding between them as they looked at the peacefully sleeping Shepard.

“I have missed you Garrus,” Thane whispered, “truly.”

Garrus’ hand reached for his and held onto him tight, “I’ve missed you too, you really can’t come back to the Normandy?”

Thane’s heart leapt for his lovers and his own selfish needs, he wished he could spend the rest of his very little life on the Normandy. Surrounded by his lovers, many night entwined between each other, but the sad look on Garrus and on his own face said more than words.

“I cannot, I am not fit to travel or be helpful to you in anyway, my condition…”

“I know,” Garrus almost huffed, it was scary, Thane understood.

“I love you,” Thane reassured.

“I love you too,” Garrus whispered back.

They both fell swiftly asleep by Shepard’s side, their hand intertwined with each other.


End file.
